


Super Smash Brothers: Ridley

by EggstheChicken125



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggstheChicken125/pseuds/EggstheChicken125
Summary: Ridley has officially joined Smash.Though he had been wanted in for so long by fans of the game, he had never really wanted to join. He felt as if he would just become one of many fighters already in the game, and therefore would be overshadowed and unnecessary rather quickly.So you could imagine his surprise when he was contacted by Sakurai himself to ask for his entrance to the group.However, this time, it really wasn’t that much of a question. His world, the world of Metroid, was fading. He wasn’t the first to notice it, he knew. Samus had left the reality for Smash because of the attention it would draw, potentially saving her world. But it wasn’t enough. To save this realm, he had to draw eyes to the franchise once more. And what better way to do it than to join Smash?
Kudos: 1





	Super Smash Brothers: Ridley

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This’ll be my very first story, and I’m doing it more for myself, so I won’t take much criticism into account. I’m writing this story for me to read over and to have on me when I’m bored, so it won’t be that high quality. If you’re reading this, thanks for visiting my story and I hope you like it as much as I do!

Ridley has officially joined Smash.

Though he had been wanted in for so long by fans of the game, he had never really wanted to join. He felt as if he would just become one of many fighters already in the game, and therefore would be overshadowed and unnecessary rather quickly.

So you could imagine his surprise when he was contacted by  _ Sakurai himself _ to ask for his entrance to the group.

However, this time, it really wasn’t that much of a question. His world, the world of Metroid, was fading. He wasn’t the first to notice it, he knew. Samus had left the reality for Smash because of the attention it would draw, potentially saving her world. But it wasn’t enough. To save this realm, he had to draw eyes to the franchise once more. And what better way to do it than to join Smash?

Ridley wasn’t the only one who was called. Many other people were with him on the Multiworld Metro, many of which came from odd and peculiar places like himself. There was an Inkling, a Kremling, two vampire hunters, along with other notable characters. Dark Samus was there as well, surprising Ridley and making him somewhat irritated. 

_ If they needed a Metroid character, why not just bring Dark Samus in? Sakurai you… hmph. _

Ridley slouched down further, tucking his wings in closer. The metro was becoming more crowded.  _ Sakurai went all out this time. There’s a lot of returning characters,  _ Ridley noted _. _ Before he could continue, the metro stopped. Doors across the subway opened up, letting in the bright lights of the station.

He squeezed through the sliding doors, going straight for the exit. He passed many other members, mostly assist trophies. A few waved, but most were busy working with the staff, possibly on break. He walked down the halls, trying to compact himself as the path became more packed with others.  _ Why is it so crowded in here? I’m trying to walk, for God’s sake…  _ He sighed, rolling his eyes.

Eventually, he pushed himself through the hall and out the door, seeing the large lobby unfold before him. It was filled to the brim with other Smash fighters, probably here to greet the newcomers like himself. They looked up, seeing him along with the others, and gasped. Many cheered, calling him forward to meet him. 

Ridley complied, walking into the crowd. He saw fighters all around cheering his name, shouting and encoring him for joining. He felt… somewhat accepted, in a way. It was a good feeling, and he found himself smiling because of it. “Ah, so you’re this Ridley I’ve been hearing about?” A tall gentleman exclaimed, walking forward.

“Indeed, that’s me. News does travel quickly, huh?”

“Oh! I don’t mean to be rude, but you can speak?”

“Of course I can! What exactly did you hear about me?”

“I heard you were a ruthless monster with a thirst for all kinds’ blood, but then again Samus may be biased with her descriptions!”

“Well, she wasn’t  _ completely _ off, was she?”

“Quite right, my friend! It is good to meet you, Ridley.” He replied. He took Ridley’s palm into a hand shake, facing him with a mischievous but pleasant smile. “You may call me Ganandorf. I am the leader of the Villains’ Group here at Smash, so if you have any questions, you may come to me.”

“Thank you for your kindness, Ganondorf, but I must ask; what happens now?”

“Right now, we’re greeting the new fighters here, so you may go around and introduce yourself to the others here.”

“Well, alright.”

Ganondorf waved him goodbye as he disappeared into the crowd. Ridley looked around to find someone he would want to talk to, but to no avail. He walked out of the crowd, turning to look around the room. He saw many other fighters out from the crowd, silent and observant. Before he could make his way over, a voice stopped him in his tracks.

“Not used to the crowd, I see?”

Ridley turned, seeing a small knight leaning on the wall. He had a short round body, draped in a dark cape and a silver mask covering his face. “Aye, never really was. Who might you be, knight?”

“Friends call me Meta Knight. I’m here representing the Kirby series along with King Dedede and Kirby himself.”

“Huh, you don’t  _ look _ like a Kirby character. I wouldn’t have been able to guess.”

“I get that quite a lot from newcomers like yourself. You’re Ridley from the Metroid series, correct?”

“Yeah, in the flesh.”

“Hm. What made you come?”

Ridley leaned back, sighing. “I… really didn’t have much of a choice in the matter. My franchise is dying. It needed a new major representative if it were to continue in existence. Although, I’m not sure why they didn’t just bring Dark Samus alone.”

“They required a more… important representative, I’m guessing. Dark Samus wouldn’t have been able to fill that role by herself.”

“Hmph. I guess,” Ridley muttered, suppressing a sigh.

“At least you have a home to come back to, Ridley. Do you see those fighters over there?” Mega knight asked, pointing over to a small bunch in the corner of the room.

Ridley peered over, seeing many odd characters; A robot, a yellow sphere, a 2D apparition, two mountain climbers, and many other interesting fighters. “Yes, I do.”

“Their realities were erased many years ago. They have no place other than here to live. It isn’t as much of an occupation to them as it is a place to stay. We call fighters like them ‘Retro Fighters’ due to this nature.”

“I see the world has not been so kind to them?”

“Indeed. However, the staff here have been trying to make their stay the best it can be, so it isn’t completely lost for them yet; they still have some fight in them after all.”

“Hm, I see your point.” 

“Good. Be glad you have your home still intact, as it won’t last forever.”

Suddenly, a bell began to ring throughout the plaza, as Mario took the stand at the back of the room. Ridley turned to observe.

“Hello, new fighters, and welcome to Super Smash Brothers! We are humbled by your entrances to our group, and we hope for you to have a wonderful time here! Now, all fighters may make their way over to the Cafe for lunch, as it is almost time for their introductory matches! Matches will begin at 1:45, so make sure to take your time and rest well! Good luck, fighters!”

Many people clapped and cheered as Mario left the stage, making his way down the left hall. The group of fighters began to move down the right hall. “The Cafeteria is down the right hall, just follow the others,” Meta Knight instructed. “I wish you luck in your battles.”

“I thank you for your insightfulness, Meta Knight. Farewell.”

With a quick nod, Ridley rushed to catch up with the other fighters.

  
  



End file.
